The Two Dragons
by Lissanasu
Summary: Misaki and Sashima have been searching for three years to deliver a message from the dragons to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. The message? 'We'll be back'. Do not own Fairy Tail or any characters, just the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki- Long black hair down to waist with bangs that cover her left eye, purple eyes, black tanktop, black pants, combat boots, sometimes a black hoodie, shadow dragon slayer, iron dragon slayer, ice make, and requip.

Sashima- Short white hair pulled into a ponytail, light blue eyes, white boots/tunic, light blue leggings, white dragon slayer, water dragon slayer, ice make, flying magic

* * *

"Dammit!" A young girl yelled, kicking a Forest Vulcan off of her chest. "Damn you, Natsu Dragneel! Damn you, Gajeel and Wendy!" She jumped up, whirling around and slamming another one with and Ice Lance.

"It's not their fault we ran into a herd of 400!" Another girl yelled from across the clearing, fighting off a few more.

"It's their fault we're on this mission!" The first girl yelled, fighting off even more of the Forest Vulcans. She shrieked as one slammed her into a tree. "You'll pay for that one!" She yelled. This went on for about another several minutes. Finally, they were finished, and they stood panting in the middle of the clearing.

"That...sucked." The second girl panted. "Sasha, we have to stay away from the herds. I keep telling you that."

"Nonsense, Misaki. We did just fine. Now, which way were we headed before?"

"Umm..left of us, I think." Misaki said. They started walking, and eventually they saw the trees thin out.

"God, that forest was huge. I thought we'd never get out. Hey, what's that?" The first girl said, pointing at a building in the distance.

"Magnolia, probably. Wasn't that where we were going, Shasima?" Misaki said. "Come on, let's go." She started walking towards it. It wasn't long before they reached the building. They could see a large city from it.

"You were right. I'm not quite sure if this is Magnolia, but it isn't where we were before. Now, this building...Fairy Tail, it says. Let's go in." Shasima said. She opened the door. In front of them was a huge fight, everybody too bloodthirsty to notice their arrival.

"I hate it when this happens." Misaki sighed. "I mean, violence, yay, but now we have to make them stop and get their attention. Alright, let's do this." She walked inside and over to a young white-haired woman wearing a pink dress and carrying a platter holding a few empty wooden cups. "Do you know how to make them stop?" She asked the woman. The woman grinned.

"Easy. The only way to do that is to beat them. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"We'll introduce ourselves after we finish this." Misaki said. "I'll do the honors." She walked over and examined the fight. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands once. A shock wave rolled through the building, not harming anything, but stopping the fight. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked.

"Hello. My name is Sashima, and this is Misaki." The first girl gestured to the other. "We're on a mission. Have any of you seen a man named Natsu Dragneel?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" A pink haired boy said, untangling himself from a dark haired boy and a red haired woman.

"A-Are you Natsu Dragneel?" Misaki asked.

"Yes!" He said. The girls turned to each other, an expression of pure joy radiating across their faces.

"We did it! We found him! We finished part of our quest!" Sashima said. She quickly regained her composure and turned to Natsu.

"Next question. We're also looking for another man, from our sources, he's about your age. A bit of a sadist. Have you met Gajeel Redfox?" Another man stood up one with iron studs in his face. He was chewing on a fork.

"That's me." He said. Shock alighted on their faces.

"T-Two of them? In the same...in the same place?" Sashima said in awe.

"Okay...last question. It's a bit of a long shot...but I don't suppose you know a girl named...Wendy Marvell?" Misaki asked. A small, blue haired girl hopped off of a bar stool, with a white cat shushing and glaring as she did.

"I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you. Why were you looking for us?" The two girls didn't hear her question. They were staring.

"All three...we've been looking for three years...and they were all here..." Sashima swayed and her face got pale. Misaki barely caught her as she passed out. She laid her on the ground with difficulty.

"How..." She swallowed. "How long have you been here?" Misaki asked.

"We just got back from being trapped in time about seven years.." Wendy said, confusion alighting on her face.

"Three years, our efforts were futile and we didn't even know..." She sat down hard. "Three years...three years always traveling...we haven't slept in the same place twice yet, and not in a building for a month. And we could have just come here to get the information we needed?" She shook her head.

"If we'd come here sooner, they wouldn't have been here." Sashima said, sitting up. She still looked pale.

"Wait. Why were you looking for us?" Natsu asked, producing a ball of flame and aiming. Gajeel turned his arm into an iron sword. A redheaded girl requipped to full battle armor.

"We have a message for you." Sashima said.

"From who?" Wendy asked. Misaki swallowed, as if remembering was painful.

"From the Dragons."


	3. Chapter 3

"The..the Dragons? Which ones? When? How? Where?" Natsu asked.

"Slow down. Which one do you want answered first?" Sashima replied.

"All of them! I mean...which dragons sent you here?" He subconsciously held his breath.

"Well, a good...three or four, I think. Yes, four. The Iron, Sky, Water, and Fire Dragons. They were all so good to me….to us." Misaki said.

"Igneel sent you?" Natsu asked. Tears pooled in Wendy's eyes.

"Grandeeney? You've spoken with Grandeeney?" She asked, her tone wavering.

"Yes. When they left us, three years ago..." Sashima shook her head, like it happened yesterday. "Anyway...they gave us a specific quest. They told us we had to find three people: Natsu Dragneel, Gejeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell. They said it was of utmost importance. They told us to give you a message. They left while we slept. We never even got to say goodbye...they just disappeared."

Natsu and Wendy turned to each other, pure happiness flooding their features. Gajeel shook his head and his fork fell from his mouth.

"Prove it." Gajeel spat. "Prove you're telling us the truth! I won't get my hopes up over some cock-and-bull magician. How do we know you aren't going to lead us into a trap?" He transformed the other arm into a sword and charged forward. "Prove it! Show me your power!" Sashima's eyes hardened.

"If you wish. Ice make!" She pulled a lance out of the air faster than Gray ever had. It shattered on contact with Gajeel's sword, but the shards stuck to it and started smoking. "Roar of the Water Dragon!" She yelled, jumping into the air. A huge burst of water slammed into Gajeel and threw him into the wall. He got up, strained, but still charged again, forming his Iron Chainsaw. "You will regret your decision to fight me!" Sashima yelled. "Secret White Dragon Special Technique: WHITE FIRE!" She screamed. Time slowed down, and a large explosion was released, turning the area such a blinding white everyone had to shut and cover their eyes to keep from going blind. A super-storm of fire swirled through the building, harming nothing. Gajeel was trapped in suspended animation, glowing with white energy. The fire settled down. The nothing had changed except Gajeel, who had released his iron arm and it was flesh again. He gasped.

"What...what did you do?" He asked. His eyes were wild.

"You know." Sashima said. Gajeel tried to use magic, but found it impossible.

"You...you took away my magic! I can't use any of it!" The guild gasped.

"Don't sound so panicked. At noon tomorrow you will find yourself fully in charge of your magic flow. But I hope that's proof enough. It's quite taxing, I would rather not do it again." the redheaded girl stepped forward.

"Who are you, really? You have demonstrated enormous magic power. I doubt even Gildarts could stand in your way. You have demonstrated the ability to use more than one magic type, and perhaps even more astonishing, taking away someone's magic capability temporarily. I demand you tell us who you really are! If the Dragons have sent you like you say, we, they-Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel-deserve to know. Tell us!"

"Erza, calm down. It's obvious they don't want to hurt us. They could've destroyed us already if they wanted to. I'm curious, as well, though. I've never seen Ice Making that fast, not even Ur could do it at that speed." The dark haired boy said. "I'm Gray, and this is Erza." He nudged the redhead, who still looked a little wary.

"I've heard of you!" Misaki said. "You're Titania, aren't you? You can requip better than anyone." Erza nodded. "As for your question, we already told you. I'm Misa-" she was cut off.

"Not your names. Where did you come from? Who are you?" Erza asked. Misaki thought for a moment, and sighed.

"If I tell you, I have to start at the very beginning of our lives. Is that okay?" Everyone nodded. "Fine. It started when we met the Dragons. It was July 7th, year X777."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you say...July 7th? Year X777?" Natsu asked. Sashima nodded.

"Why's that so surprising?" She asked.

"Well...that's the day the Dragons left us." Wendy said, shaking. Charla glared at Sashima.

"That explains a lot...well, let us tell you the story, and ask questions if we don't answer them with our experience. Anyway, when we met the dragons, we were two. That's what they told us, at any rate. We have no memory of our lives before them. Parents, friends, pets, nothing." She paused to take a shaky breath. "But I remember it was hot when we met them. We were wandering through a field together, romping and playing like four years olds do, when we saw and heard four dragons flying above us. We ran as they flew staying in their shadows to escape the heat. When they noticed us, they came down." She stopped to take a breath. "Igneel, Grandeene, Metalicana, and Mizusoka."

"Mizusoka?" Natsu asked.

"The water dragon. She's wonderful. But that's beside the point. We lived with them for nine years. Everything we did was with at least one dragon. They unlocked our potential, and we accomplished things we never dreamed of. Once, they switched our bodies and magics. It was so strange, but by the end of the day, we were just as comfortable in each other's bodies as we were in our own." She laughed. "For nine years this went on. It was..amazing, to say the least. Every day we did something new and exciting. When they started telling us to find you, we didn't know why. We were young, and we never even thought of the fact they might leave us..." She paused, lost in a sudden memory.

_A small, dark haired girl ran through the forest, laughing and yelling. She reached a clearing, where a blue dragon and a white haired girl were talking. The girl in the clearing was struggling to lift a boulder several times her size, but she finally rested it squarely on her shoulders and stood up a little straighter. She laughed as sweat rolled down her forehead from the effort._

_"Oh, little one, you see no fault with this world." The dragon said, with a sort of bittersweet sadness. "There is no fault to my world!" The girl said._

_"I'm afraid that might change soon," the dragon said quietly._

_"Why?" The dark haired girl asked._

_"Oh, just another one of my ramblings." The blue dragon said quickly. "Don't ever be too sad, you hear me?" The girl with the boulder put it down and laughed._

_"I'm never sad!" She said._

Misaki snapped back to reality when Sashima sensed her mood and kept talking.

"The Dragons kept hinting at it...we were just too naive to realise their intent."

_A girl jumped across the water, balancing on small pebbles of ice as a gray, metallic dragon watched. She slipped and almost lost her balance, but stuck her arms out at the last second, balancing with her leg behind her. She was in a simple dress, with bare feet. She was shivering with cold, but slowly she forced herself to stop._

_"I would like you to find someone for me soon." The dragon said. "His name is Gajeel Redfox. He should be about...nineteen? Twenty? But I would like you to give a message to him."_

_"Why would I have to find him for you?" The girl asked, still examining the water to find where to jump next._

_"Consider it a personal favor to me. I would like you to tell him: I'll be back."_

_"I promise...but...why would you be gone?"_

_"No reason. Just, please, stop asking questions. Now, contemplate where to go next."_

"So when they left, it was...shocking." There were so many other words Sashima wanted to use, hurtful words, but she didn't want to rub salt in her own wounds.

_Two girls were sleeping alone in the middle of the clearing. One sat up and rubbed her eyes, jostling the other as she did so. She noticed the sun was high in the sky._

_"Igneel, you should have woken us! We begin our training at dawn." The white haired girl said in a voice slurred with sleep. When she received no response, she opened her eyes and sat up. "Igneel?" She said, looking around the clearing. "Oh, do we have to find you today? To use our smell and hearing? Okay!" She said, sniffing the air. She stood up, still smelling deeply. "Igneel, I can't smell you or anyone..." She said, running through the clearing. She caught a scent, faint, but there. "There it is! It leads right up to the sky." She said, lifting off the ground. She kept smelling for a few feet. She looked confused. "It's gone..." She said, flying higher. "It's gone...there's nothing showing any dragons..." She looked around frantically. "Igneel! Igneel, this isn't funny!" She said, tears coming to her eyes. "Igneel! Mizusoka! Metilicana! Grandeeney! Please, anyone! Please!" _


End file.
